True to Your Heart
by Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover
Summary: He is being such a pain the ass!" "My God Sakura" He could do this. …or he could just crash and burn… "Sasuke-kun please answer me!" "Not in a million years would that statement become accurate"/ "Why is that so funny?" "Because you stole that from Mulan


**A/N: -dodges weapons and other stuff being thrown- Ok, I know that I have two other stories that I need and want to work on, but, I'm at my Nana's house and my documents aren't on her computer, and this one-shot just popped into my head and wouldn't go away!! I am TERRIBLY sorry for not updating any of my stories in so long!! I just started my first year of high school, and I had to study and prepare for the PSAT! GIVE ME A BREAK!! So, just let me get this out of my head and on the computer and then I'll probably have a chapter or two for my stories by the end of October or beginning of November. SORRY AGAIN!! Oh and the song is from the Disney movie: Mulan.**

**Pairing:SakuXSasu **

**I DO NOT own Naruto or Disney or Stevie Wonder's song!!**

* * *

_Word- Lyrics/ _**'Word**_**'**_**- Narrator /**_**'Word'-What's happening on the TV**_

* * *

**Our story begins with two young people who have been friends since they met in Kindergarten.**

**Let's start with the female...**

"Sasuke is being such a pain the ass!" she yelled in frustration after she hung up her phone.

**Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's 17 years old and is 5' 7''. She has pastel pink hair that cascades down to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes.**

"He's so overprotective! I mean, it's not like I would even go out with that womanizer Kiba!" she seethed clenching the poor apple she was snacking on.

**She has a bad temper but, if you are on her good side she's really sweet. Many girls wish they had the curves and body Sakura possessed, and men lusted after her.**

"Ugh!! Why can't I stay mad at him?!" she sighed. After throwing the fruit away, she sauntered over to her couch and fell back on it, covering her eyes.

After a couple minutes of contemplating her thoughts, she bolted upright. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit"

**Do you know why she is in such shock?! Well don't look at me for the answer...**

**Let's move on over to the male...**

"My God Sakura..." he sighed as he set his phone down and ran a hand through his dark hair.

**His fabulous name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's 17 years old and is 6' 2''. He has dark raven hair. He has bangs on both sides of his face, and the hair in the back sticks up like a chicken's butt and onyx pools for eyes. He also had a yummy six pack.**

"Doesn't she understand that that baka only wants to bed her the first chance he gets!?" he grunted slamming his fist on the counter he was standing near.

**He is very protective of his best friend, Sakura. But, once you've gotten to know him, he's a pretty decent guy. Aside from the occasional temper, he's well mannered and has an interesting vocabulary. **

He made his way over to his room and flopped onto his navy blue bed. Turning onto his side, he looked at a picture of him and Sakura. He smiled. That was the day that he gave threw her a surprise party for her 13th birthday. She was kissing him on his cheek and he was slightly blushing.

She just doesn't know how many guys he's protected her from. They only wanted her body, looks, or just didn't care about her at all. She deserved someone who wanted her for what she was, not for what she appeared as. If she ever got hurt in any way, he would be there for her. He would hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, just to have her in his arms calmed him down in any situation.

He shot up from his comfy bed, shock written all over his face. "Holy shit!"

**So, what is going on in these young people's minds?! I don't know...my guess is as good as yours!**

**So...uh...let's just skip to later on that day...shall we?**

* * *

**-Like, at 1pm-**

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

Sakura stood up from her chair and walked over to her microwave. She opened it and carefully took out the hot soup, trying not to spill it. The rising steam brought the tomato flavor to her nostrils and she took the smell in.

"Mmmm, smells good" she said licking her pink lips.

She cautiously brought the bowl to the table and set is down on a mat. After taking her glass of water to her lips and taking a sip, she sighed.

Sasuke had called twice within the last couple of hours, but she didn't answer her phone. He left messages pleading to her to call him back because he had something important to say.

She felt guilty for not answering the phone, but she'll answer his next call if she feels ready to talk to him again. Though, it'll probably be awkward, she'll try. Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!!

**Sakura ate her soup quietly, for the next 10 minutes. After washing the dishes and putting them away, she sat on her couch and grabbed the TV remote. After flicking through channels she finally settled on the Disney channel. Hey!! So what if she watches Disney!! The movie Mulan was on and she hasn't seen that movie in a long time.**

**Now let's go see what pretty boy is doing...**

* * *

**-At like, 2:15pm-**

He sighed for the umpteenth time before reaching for a delicious tomato and munching on it. Being the lazy (and hot) guys he is, he sat on one of the chairs and turned on his TV.

He smirked as he paused at a certain channel. 'She hasn't seen this movie since we were kids' he thought.

The boy snorted as he watched the cartoon characters gather before the royal palace and cheer for the warriors walking in a procession up to the Emperor.

"Those idiots, the Huns are under the freaking dragon costume!" he said shaking his head.

_**Shang presents the Emperor with the sword of Shan Yu. The Emperor is about to accept the sword when the falcon snatches it from his hands and carries it to the roof of the palace, where Shan Yu snatches it back as his henchmen leap out of a Chinese dragon that had been part of the army's parade. They grab the Emperor and carry him into the Palace, barricading the doors.**_

Glancing at the clock, he figured he might as well go apologize to her in person if she won't answer his calls.

Sasuke turned his television off, ate up what was left of the red fruit, and proceeded to grab his car keys and walk towards the door.

Wait a second!!

He froze. What about earlier? Was he going to tell her? Actually, the question was, _**could**_ he tell her?

He ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth. He really was never good at affection...well, except with Sakura.

"Crap..."

Yeah, he's gonna do it...he just needs to figure out a way to do it.

* * *

**-Now onto Sakura's house!-**

"Oh, yeah! A woman was pronounced a hero of China!! Power to the women!" Sakura cheered while pumping her fist in the air.

_**The Emperor offers Mulan a position on his council, but Mulan refuses and confesses that she wants to go home. The Emperor presents her with his crest and Shan Yu's sword. Overcome, Mulan hugs the Emperor and leaves.**_

_**Shang watches her departure, as the Emperor approaches him to say, 'The flower that blooms in **__**adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.' Shang does not appear to understand this, so the Emperor simplifies it to 'You don't meet a girl like THAT every dynasty', replaces his hat and leaves.**_

Sakura tilts her head and sighs dreamily. 'Those two are totally clueless! They are so meant for each other!! Why can't they just openly admit that they have feelings for each other?!' she thought before shaking her head.

**-rolls eyes- And she thinks Mulan and Shang are clueless...**

_**Back at the Fa home, Fa Zhou**__**(Mulan's father) is watching the cherry blossoms fall when Mulan enters the garden. She kneels at his feet and hands him the sword of Shan Yu and the crest of the Emperor. As she kneels, expecting a reprimand, Fa Zhou tosses the gifts to the floor and hugs her. 'The greatest gift and honor' he says, 'is having you for a daughter.' Mulan's mother and grandmother watch the scene from the gate. Though the mother is visibly pleased by the outcome, the grandmother is disappointed she didn't get a man, just as Shang appears. The stunned women point him in the direction of Mulan.**_

"Aww! I love this part!!" the pinkette squealed.

_**Shang is visibly flustered. Mulan offers to let him stay for dinner and Shang happily accepts Mulan's offer.**_

_**In the shrine, the First Ancestor, watching the scene, agrees to let Mushu be a guardian again, causing a massive celebration inside the temple.**_

"They're so perfect for each other!" she giggled happily.

**Ding, Dong! Ding, Dong! **** Yeah, that's her doorbell…**

Sakura quirked an eye-brow. Who would be coming to visit her at this hour?

Forgetting about the end of her movie, after turning down the volume, she dropped the remote as she got up to answer the door.

"Coming!" she chirped, making her way to the front door.

She reached out and turned the metal knob, pushing the wooden door open.

Her breathe was caught in her throat.

In front of her stood the one being that occupied her mind through out the day.

"Sakura…" came his velvety voice.

She blinked. Somehow, she also found her voice.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you", he asked /stated.

Hesitantly, Sakura stepped back, letting Sasuke enter.

After closing the door, she followed Sasuke over to her couch and sat down about three feet away from him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced with his voice.

"Sakura…" he spoke clearly.

Her head didn't move. She couldn't look up; at least not yet.

"Look…" he continued. "You know I'm not really good at apologizing…"

After a bitter laugh Sakura replied, "No one's perfect Sasuke."

His eyes flickered over to her form. A slight frown appeared on his face.

"I know that…" he drawled.

Sakura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she looked at him.

"Then what are you trying to say? I know that you have trouble expressing emotions! I know that you don't apologize as much as you should be! Just tell me what you want to say to me!" she exclaimed, her eyes ablaze.

Frustrated, he ran his hand through his ebony locks, his brows furrowed.

"So annoying…" he murmured.

"I'm annoying?! I don't randomly show up at your house wanting to talk to you, and can't say what I want to say and make you mad!!" she shouted in rage.

Sasuke stood up, a look of irritation on his beautiful features.

His knuckles became white as he clenched his fist. "Shut-up!! I—I'm sorry ok?! There! I said it!! I'm sorry!! I just can't stand him thinking you'll fall for him like those other sluts he toys with!" he yelled. He took a long breathe. "I just…I…" he trailed off.

_Baby, I knew at once that  
you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
that I'm your destiny…_

Her eyes softened as she calmed down. She took a step or two near him and looked at him with questioning eyes that told him to go on.

_Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide…_

"…Sakura…I—I just can't say it…" he stuttered out.

Sakura raised her hand to Sasuke's face, softly placing it on his cheek.

_Baby, I see your future  
and it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see  
you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
Till you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know_

His eyes move to look into hers and they locked gazes. Endless onyx pools collided with concerned emerald orbs.

"Please…" it came out in a whisper, "tell me"

His body grew strangely calm when he felt her hand on his skin. He never wanted to look away from her eyes or hear her tender voice but, this was just so hard for him.

NO.

Nothing was ever hard for an Uchiha. If he ever wanted anything done, you'd better believe it would be done by sunrise the next morning.

He could do this.

…or he could just crash and burn…

_True to you heart  
You must be true  
to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell  
you no lies  
And when you're true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me  
(Got to be true  
To your heart)_

"…Sasuke-kun please…answer me!" she pleaded.

"You…you haven't called me that…since we were kids…"

Sakura blushed. "Don't change the subject."

Ok, he can do this, he can do this.

'**You can do it!!' (Haha, quote from the Waterboy)**

"Sakura…" he started, taking a breathe.

_Someone you know is on  
your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if  
you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light_

Sakura had to restrain herself from jumping him right then and there.

"I think…I think I love you" he let his breathe out.

**Whoa. Wait! Pause. Rewind. ****I think?!**** What kind of confession is that?! Oh, wait; this is my story…hehehehe sorry….**

The hopeful look on Sakura's face faded. "You think?" she repeated.

Sasuke felt like slapping himself.

"No! It' just that—"

"You don't want to love me?"

Swiftly, yet very carefully, he pinned her down on the couch.

_True to you heart  
You must be true  
to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell  
you no lies  
And when you're true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me_

Her breathe hitched when she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Don't you ever think that Sakura. Not in a million years would that statement become accurate" stated in a firm yet soft tone.

Seeing that she didn't speak, he spoke again.

"I know you know I have trouble with showing emotions. Love is definitely something I need to work on. You are the only one I can really express myself to when I need to talk to someone or vent out. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever you're around and my mind goes crazy when I hear your voice! I can't bear to see you upset or cry and I hate it when I can't be with you to comfort you when you're down! I've never felt this way about a girl before and I—don't ever want to loose you" he confessed.

Immediately, he frowned when he saw moisture gathering up in her eyes.

_(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows  
what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show  
you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true  
To your heart)_

"Sasuke-kun…I—" she choked out.

His stare never faltered.

"I never want to loose you either" she mumbled.

His grip on her arms loosened, thinking that she might feel too awkward being pinned down and so close to her best friend.

_Girl, my heart is driving  
me to where you are  
Well, you can take both hands off  
the wheel and still get far  
Be swept away  
Enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you_

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and his face was nestled in a strawberry-scented blob of pink.

He wound his arms around her waist and turned them over so she was on top of him. She buried her face in the cook of his neck and cried happily.

Sasuke rubbed her back with one hand and tightened his grip on her waist in a protective manner.

"Sakura…" he muttered into her pink locks.

She looked up at him and smiled.

_True to you heart  
You must be true  
to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me_

Smiling back, he took his hand and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you too Sasuke-_kun_" she replied grinning from ear to ear.

He chuckled. "Well, there's one other thing you'll need to help me with", he stated.

"And what might that be?" she questioned.

_True to you heart  
You must be true  
to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart will tell you no lies  
And when it's true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me  
(Got to be true  
To your heart)_

He blushed. "I've never kissed a girl before"

She also blushed. "Well, I'm no a professional either…" she smirked. "So…"

"So?"

"I guess we'll try it out and see how we do" she dove down and crashed her mouth on his.

Slowly but surely he responded, kissing her back with as much force. He shyly licked her bottom lip to gain entrance as he moved his hand through her hair. Knowing that she already trusted him, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. The second her lips parted his tongue darted right in, exploring her caverns, yearning for her sweet taste. Their tongues battles for dominance; naturally, Sasuke won.

When oxygen was needed, they pulled back for air panting.

She rested her head on his chest and cuddled closer to him.

"You know what Sakura?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I kept denying my feelings for you. Thinking that if you didn't feel the same way, it could ruin our friendship. But, now I realized that all I had to do was stop denying it and be true to my heart" he said.

Sakura giggled.

Confusion adorning his features he asked, "Why is that so funny?"

"Because that last sentence is from Mulan" she giggled.

Smirking he added, "You know, that was on Disney today"

"Yes, I know that. I was watching it before you interrupted me!" she pouted.

"But, don't you have it on DVD?" he asked her.

Realization hit her. "Oh my gosh, yes!! Oh please can we watch it Sasuke?!"

He frowned.

"Please Sasuke-_kun?" _purred.

"Yes, Sakura-_chan_" he smirked and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yay!" she got off the couch and skipped to her room to find the movie.

_When things are getting' crazy  
And you don't know  
where to start  
Keep on believin', baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world  
around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believin', baby  
Just be true to your heart_

**Yes!! Finally!!**

**Mushu- I know! My plan worked!!**

**Hey, this is my story get out!!**

**Mushu- Well, if it wasn't for me getting Disney Channel to put that movie on, they'd still hate each other!!**

**Does the First Ancestor know you sneaked out?**

**Mushu- Uhhh…**

**First Ancestor- MUSHU!!**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, that took forever to write and plan out!! By the way, the Narrator was ME!! Thank you for reading this one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm going to try to update sooner!! Please review!! : Oh and about Sasuke not being in charachter...SORRY!! I'm such a sucker for romance!!  
**


End file.
